Secret
by o0Kitsune0o
Summary: Sasuke gets agitated and lonely one night and wonders into Sensei's bedroom. Scandal ensues. [my first KakaSasu! some changes to the storyline, such as they all live in one house. Rated M only because I'm not sure I could get away with teen. PLEASE REVIEW


Okaaaay drumrolls Its my first EVER (and prolly my last...) KakaSasu fic!! Omg its hard to write Kakashi's character correctly!! So I'll do u readers the honors of telling me if this is any good... I'll admit i didn't put a TON of effort.. but hey..

I don't own Naruto...but I wish I diiiid!

Heh rated M for mature but I don't describe too much of anything at all... too shy blushes

Read and Review away! ----------

-Kitsune

* * *

Kakashi sat in his bedroom before going to sleep, and reviewed the day like he did every night. First, each of his students he reviewed. Sakura. Hm. She hadn't done too much, but perhaps she was getting better at her medical nin practices. Kakashi shook his head.

"_Her taijutsu needs major, major work. If she's ever going to assist a team even as a medic, she needs to be able to actually survive…"_ He moved on. Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. And he couldn't really think about Naruto without thinking about Sasuke. He sighed heavily and shook his head at the both of them.

"16 years old and still bickering at every chance." He said aloud. He didn't really have much else to ponder about them. They were excellent ninja and both knew it by now. And Sasuke.. Sasuke had matured. So had Naruto, but Sasuke, Kakashi now realized, had become one of his best friends. Kakashi paused on that thought; about his friendship with his apprentice. Before he thought long about it and it's relativity to Sasuke's past, there was a quiet knock at his door.

"Come on in." He knew it was Sasuke anyway. Sasuke opened the door and came in, closing it almost soundlessly behind him.

"Sasuke." Kakashi greeted simply. Sasuke approached the bed, where Kakashi sat on the edge. Sasuke smirked a little.

"It's 2am. Why is your mask still on.." he muttered. Kakashi rolled his eyes. The three, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura, had spent nearly the entire day attempting to get him to take it off. He laughed at their futile efforts.

"I knew you were coming." He retorted to the young Uchiha, even though it wasn't true. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms, glancing elsewhere. Kakashi took a deep breath, prepared to deal with another heavy issue from Sasuke's past.

"Okay Sasuke. Why are you here? Why are you awake, is the better question." He asked, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. Sasuke's cheeks flushed from irritation. "Naruto…" he growled, and Kakashi wanted to roll his eyes, but settled for a bored stare instead. Sasuke sighed and uncrossed his arms, venting.

"He…his.. _presence_ irks me. But—why can't I hate him…I'm bothered because I don't know _what_ the hell to think about him.. why the hell did you make us share a room??" Sasuke vented. Kakashi made a face and thought about it.

"Well. Seems to me you're digging yourself in deeper. Maybe if you didn't bother to think about him so much, it wouldn't bother you?" Kakashi proposed, knowing it would annoy Sasuke, but also knowing it was the truth. Surprisingly enough, Sasuke didn't get very angry. He sat down on the bed, and Kakashi stared at him, wondering why he was so subdued.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" Kakashi said with a slight chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nothing, I—nothing." He murmured hesitantly. Kakashi sighed and thought a little bit, getting more and more use to having to pull teeth just to get Sasuke to open up. He remained silent for nearly five minutes, and Sasuke didn't even look at him the entire time.

"Hey. You really.. _really_ want to see what's behind the mask?" He then said carefully. Sasuke almost whipped around.

"What?" he said, almost in disbelief. Kakashi laughed at him.

"You want to? And I won't show the others." He said. Sasuke stared suspiciously.

"Why.. Why are you letting me see.." he asked. Kakashi mused.

"Well, Sasuke-kun. It seems like they know how to have fun. You…you really don't. You need a little bit of silliness in your life. And this…wondering why I wear this mask. It's silly. So I'm letting you see." Kakashi explained. Sasuke gave him a dry stare.

"That doesn't make sense." He muttered. "See what I mean?" Kakashi then asked, affectively proving his point. Sasuke smirked just slightly and stood up in front of Kakashi. He reached paused with his hands halfway to Kakashi's face, as if testing. Kakashi only shook his head and chuckled at Sasuke's hesitation.

"Go ahead." He watched Sasuke's sudden childlike curiosity, and knew that he'd effectively done his job of lifting the dark-haired teen's mood. Sasuke stepped closer and Kakashi stayed still as Sasuke's finger-tips brushed his face around the edge of the mask. Sasuke's black eyes widened slightly, and came up to meet Kakashi's different colored eyes, one a slate grayish blue, the other red with Sharingan.

"Do it already." Kakashi pushed, holding back a smirk. Sasuke almost smiled, but didn't. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"_So reserved…I'll have to break him out of that one day."_ Kakashi mused. Sasuke still hesitated.

"_Ah. I know what will make him do it."_ Kakashi suddenly realized.

"You know, if Naruto were in your place my mask would be across the room, like, yesterday." Kakashi said suddenly. Sasuke, as expected, gave a scoff of indignation and slid his fingers down Kakashi's face, along with the mask. Kakashi watched with guarded amusement as Sasuke's eyes widened fully with childlike satisfaction. Then came the gasp. Kakashi stared at his protégé warily, waiting for words. Sasuke stared for a full minute, and Kakashi stared back.

"Kakaii-sensei…you're…you are…beautiful." Sasuke murmured. Kakashi didn't let his shock show very well. Sasuke went on staring.

"Why do you hide…?" Sasuke then asked simply. Kakashi glanced away, but was unable to escape the young Uchiha's by now piercing gaze.

"I guess you'll never know." He decided to answer. Sasuke was suddenly a lot closer, and Kakashi didn't have time to react before his student's lips were pressed against his. He froze in place, not having the hairiest idea of what to do. Should he sit? Should he wait and lecture afterward? Should he push? No.. he liked Sasuke's nerve.

Sasuke leaned over Kakashi, his heart pounding, afraid of what was going to happen when he pulled away. In a ditch effort to prolong the inevitable, Sasuke let himself surrender to his sudden, inexplicable action and deepened the lip-lock, awkwardly placing his hands behind Kakashi's head and fingering the hair at the name of Kakashi's neck. He then hesitantly backed up, stumbling a little and ending up seated in Kakashi's lap. He froze, certain that a look of evident fear and shock at his own action was on his face. Kakashi stared at him rather emotionlessly, and Sasuke couldn't help himself; he was staring at Kakashi's never before seen lips. Their perfect shape to compliment the perfect look of just slight confusion on Kakashi's perfect face. Sasuke felt himself burning from embarrassment. Kakashi watched in now blatant clueless-ness as Sasuke looked just about ready to vomit. Sasuke swallowed thickly, appearing dizzy, and stumbled to his feet.

"I'll leave now.." he said hoarsely, turning to escape.

"Hold on.." Kakashi found himself saying, and he'd grabbed Sasuke's wrist and turned him around. Sasuke sat back down shakily, avoiding eye-contact, that is, until he felt gentle touched brushing his hair away from his face, and perfectly firm lips against his. He immediately kissed back, moaning slightly as he parted his lips and allowed tongue-play. He was feeling way beyond heated, and he felt himself weaken dramatically as Kakashi's arm slipped around his waist while the other cradled him supportively at the shoulders. He was being laid on the bed. Without complaining, Sasuke aggressively pulled Kakashi on top of him.

"Hey." Kakashi interrupted suddenly, and Sasuke guiltily paused. They paused like that, neither knowing what else to say.

"Are you sure…this is okay…" Sasuke murmured eventually. Kakashi scratched his head and grinned lightly.

"Not…particularly…" Sasuke smirked a little, far beyond turned on by the sheer wrongness of their situation.

"No one will know." He said quietly. Thus he effectively convinced Kakashi to continue pleasing him.

"_Crafty little punk…how this is happening is beyond me.."_ Kakashi thought to himself, all while he was in the center of his bed with his student on top of him. He was beginning to wonder if Sasuke had come into his room at 2am solely for this purpose. They rolled, and Sasuke was moaning underneath him, his cheeks a slight pink color, his lips damp and flushed, his black hair hanging in his eyes like tattered silk curtains. Sasuke tightened his arms around Kakashi's torso as Kakashi's lips brushed and sucked his neck and collarbone. He tentatively arched his back, pushing his hips into Kakashi's as his hands lowered down Kakashi's back.

"It…this…feels so good…" Sasuke panted.

"You mean to tell me…you never did anything with Naruto…like I suspected…" Kakashi asked while he took his shirt off. Sasuke stared, hugely distracted, before shaking his head.

"No…never…" He murmured, staring incessantly at Kakashi's chest. He wiped drool and pulled Kakashi hungrily back down to him. His own shirt came off momentarily, and his mind blanked on anything other than his body's insatiable lust for the figure above him, who, up until now, had been considered a blood relative since he had no one. Kakashi had not one complaint, and Sasuke fully took advantage of the leniency, not one to question why he was getting what he so desired. Sasuke was needy; he clung to Kakashi and absorbed his every attention, steadily growing more and more stimulated. They kissed over and over, showing no signs of stopping the insane activity, even as more clothes were tugged off, and more inhibitions were lowered. Kakashi grinned a little in amusement at Sasuke's level of heated arousal while they continued to aimlessly fool around, until after around 15 minutes, Sasuke was in the throes of climax. Kakashi rubbed Sasuke's waist up and down, pausing breathlessly.

"Uh…aah.. Sasuke…?" Kakashi murmured. Sasuke looked slightly annoyed along with appearing like he was ready to go insane.

"Yes do it!! What are you waiting around for…Dammit, I want you inside...please Sensei… please… Aahh…God I'm gonna' come.." Sasuke panted, clawing at Kakashi until he complied, trying to be careful of the smaller body beneath him until Sasuke forced him. Kakashi pushed further and Sasuke bit his lip to hold in the screams, refusing to cry about it, but as Kakashi began to move in an out, harder and harder, a small sob escaped, and then a cry of release, causing Kakashi to slap a hand over his mouth to muffle the volume. He noticed the younger one slowly beginning to adjust to the feeling, and as he did, he started to produce more sounds of satisfaction and orgasmic pleasure rather than pain. Then, as they momentarily slowed pace and finally Kakashi collapsed beside the exhausted Uchiha, there were no more words.

- - - - -

The next morning, Sasuke groaned, the first thing he did being to rub his aching back and attempt to move his stiff, nearly numb muscles.

"Ugh…God…" he mumbled grouchily as he squinted in the bright sunlight hitting him directly in the face. Suddenly all of the previous night came rushing back to his memory, and the surreal-ness of it all hit him like a ton of bricks. He jolted, sitting up quickly and abruptly. He was alone in bed. In Kakashi's bed. Naked. He resisted an uncharacteristic panic, but then gradually calmed himself, feeling significantly sore, but strangely satisfied. He sat there for a quite awhile, staring at his boxers on the floor with the same satisfied stare until the spasms in his back made him lay back down with groan. It suddenly occurred to him that he'd like to spare some awkwardness, so he gathered the sheet around his waist and carefully inched for the edge of the bed toward his boxers, snatching them and tugging them on before self consciously inching back under the covers and easing back down, gasping a few times, beginning to seriously think that he was hurt. He was just lying there in mild, stimulating pain when Kakashi came in wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. He didn't say anything, but he came all the way to the bed and leaned over him.

"Hurting? You're a virgin aren't you…oh sorry, _were_." Kakashi muttered, looking him over. Sasuke turned bright red and scowled at Kakashi's dry humor.

"Of course I was…what, you didn't think I'd do it with…._Naruto?_"

"Bingo."

Sasuke growled, but immediately softened as Kakashi sat down on the bed and stared at him.

"Hungry?" he asked after a few minutes. Sasuke gave him a weird look.

"Is that all you have to say?" He snapped. Kakashi rose an eyebrow.

"Are you mad?" he asked next. Sasuke paused, staring, and just then realizing how unused to seeing Kakashi this way he was. It nearly startled him. He stared endlessly at the face he'd never seen, yet that he'd looked at for the past 3 or 4 years.

"No.." he said under his breath.

"What?" Kakashi leaned toward him dramatically, cupping his ear with his hand. Sasuke sighed.

"No." he said louder, crossing his arms. He then immediately uncrossed them and painfully climbed out of bed.

"You don't mention it ever and I won't mention it ever…" Sasuke murmured, looking down at the floor and then looking for his clothes. Kakashi watched him for a few minutes, then spoke up again.

"You don't want to mention it?" He questioned. He had made up his mind that he wasn't going to make any kind of input on Sasuke; the entire ordeal was up to Sasuke alone. He figured it was the least he could do to avoid feeling like they'd done something entirely inappropriate, which was true, but it didn't have to feel that way just yet, he'd decided. Sasuke hadn't answered his question. He watched Sasuke dress himself and then stand in the middle of the room restlessly fidgeting and looking everywhere but directly at him. So he stood up and approached him, watching him not even bother moving, then came closer in and pulled him to him by the shoulders, kissing him deeply and sincerely. Sasuke sighed through the kiss and hesitantly slid his arms around Kakashi's upper body. They parted slowly, avoiding eye contact once again.

"I'm not going to try to explain it.. it just happened. And you know my philosophy by now enough to know that I'm not going to stress over it." Kakashi said, looking out the window. Sasuke stared directly at a wall.

"Yah." He tersely answered.

"I cancelled training. Naruto fell right back to sleep and Sakura made breakfast. So you can.. I would guess, heal up." Kakashi added quietly. Sasuke, for a fact, hadn't stopped blushing since Kakashi had entered the room.

"Fine…" he murmured, and vacated the room immediately and rather quickly. Kakashi sighed and paced for awhile, then went to grab the sheets off the bed and clean them. "Don't know why he's so stand-offish…He's the one that started it…and then he spurred it on." Kakashi murmured to himself. Before he even finished getting the sheets off the bed, Sasuke had come back, and was locking the door behind him. Kakashi dropped the sheets.

"Sas—"

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke murmured right away. Kakashi took a step toward him then paused when Sasuke looked up at him.

"Why did I act like that…I was the one that came on to you.." Sasuke looked like he was angry at himself. He crossed his arms over himself.

"I only did it because…I need….I…need—" Sasuke paused as his voice faltered, and Kakashi pulled him back over to sit on the bed and then didn't have to do a thing, Sasuke immediately buried his face in Kakashi's shoulder.

"What do you need Sasuke…" Kakashi asked gently, rubbing Sasuke's back up and down comfortingly.

"Ugh.. I'm so stupid." He muttered, leaning against Kakashi motionlessly.

"Don't say that.. it'll be fine. Why is it so hard for you to just show your feelings?" he told Sasuke. Sasuke blinked and then sat up.

"It isn't…I just don't have them a lot...especially not like these." he murmured.

"You're so emo." Kakashi immediately pointed out. Sasuke actually showed a slight smirk at that. He then sighed shallowly.

"Look…I'm just confused. Alright…I don't know what any of this means.. and…" Sasuke looked just enough distraught to make Kakashi lay him back down.

"Ok you're in no condition to do anything. I think I just might have scarred you for life." Kakashi said with a laugh. Sasuke laid there stiffly.

"And your back is killing you right?" Kakashi added.

"This isn't funny." Sasuke retorted, but couldn't hide the smirk threatening to cross his face.

"Stay there. The others won't know where you are." Kakashi offered.

"Be back shortly!" Kakashi exclaimed, and Sasuke watched him put his mask back on and leave. He sighed, then groaned and once again laid back down.

"_What the hell am I doing…If Naruto found out I'd never hear the end of it….Naruto.." _He suddenly realized he was thinking of Naruto as a friend instead of an annoying nuisance. Almost like he wanted to jump up—if he were physically able—and run to tell Naruto what he'd just done so they could talk about it like two giddy school girls—the two of them would go grab some Ramen maybe and Naruto could talk about Neji, whom Sasuke knew the blonde had been seeing in what he thought was secret, and then they could—

Sasuke paused.

He then wanted to smack himself for those thoughts.

"_Like Naruto would ever think this was anything other than fodder to torture me with…" _Sasuke stared at the ceiling as he thought about it. He was beginning to feel deliciously satisfied with what he'd done.

"_This is so…wrong. But it felt so good…what if he'd actually admire that I did it?"_ Sasuke had to settle for forgetting about it for the moment; Kakashi had come in, and had food with him.

"Sakura's asking for you." He said with a slight scoff. Sasuke stared at him for scoffing. "You never use to scoff before when she would." He said coyly, taking the food and picking at it while he waited for Kakashi to explain himself. Kakashi blushed mildly, again removing his mask, seemingly enjoying the freedom of having it off around Sasuke. "Uhm. Well..."

"You're jealous for me." Sasuke taunted with a slight smirk. Kakashi blushed even further and sighed, smiling to himself as he stared at the floor, then looked over at Sasuke in the center of the bed.

"Hm. Maybe I am." He said as he stood up.

"Be back soon. Again. But this time I'll be a little longer. Can't let them get suspicious." Kakashi pulled up the mask and left. Sasuke ate slowly and thoughtfully.

"_What did he mean, by maybe he is…is it…he actually…likes.."_ Sasuke paused in his thoughts, not wanting to build up any false hope. Wait. Hope? Sasuke stopped eating and stared blankly.

"_Do I want…more than just his attention every now and then.. even if I wanted more.. he wouldn't.. he probably has girls in other villages.."_ Sasuke nearly cringed at the amount of anger that welled up inside him at that thought. The anger scared him.

"_All he did was sleep with me...for one night…and only because I instigated. It's not like it will ever happen again.."_

"And Naruto just now asked about you." Came Kakashi's voice from beside him. Sasuke jumped; he'd come out of nowhere.

"That wasn't 'a little longer'. You came right back. Stop going back and forth, I'll get up.." Sasuke said with a sigh. Kakashi shrugged and gathered the empty food plates from the bed while Sasuke stretched.

"What did he say?" Sasuke asked a few seconds later. Kakashi looked up.

"He said, and I quote, 'Where the hell is Sasuke-teme, he's usually out here talking about how he's been up for an hour already, the damned prick….Seriously where is he, is he alright? He's not sick is he?', end quote." Kakashi said with a 'Look' in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke scowled.

"What's that look for.." he grumbled. Kakashi shrugged, jamming his hands in his pockets.

"Eh, no reason. Hm.. are you _sure_ you and Naruto don't have anything going on?" Kakashi questioned with a smirk. Sasuke fumed.

"Yes I'm sure!! And we never did!" He barked, following Kakashi to the door as they both left.

- - - - -

As Sasuke finally emerged into the kitchen where Sakura was eating quietly and Naruto was talking with his mouth full, Kakashi watched as Naruto jumped out of his seat, pointing.

"You! Teme! Where were you? You're never EVER late getting up!" he exclaimed. Sasuke gave him a scornful glare, the coal black eyes narrowing.

"What's that for?" Naruto retorted to the look, and he then halted, staring. Sasuke immediately ceased glaring and crossed his arms.

"What.." he asked carefully. Naruto cocked his head.

"Hahaha...Hey Sasuke you look kind of relaxed.. but a little uncomfortable.. but like you like it that you're uncomfortable.. like you just got pounded into a mattress! Hah!" Naruto said with a wide smirk. Behind him, Sakura choked on her orange juice, and she looked up and glared at the back of Naruto's head for the explicit comment. Meanwhile Sasuke had blushed furiously.

"Wh—what.." he nervously began to stammer, forgetting to even ask how Naruto could so easily identify such an appearance, like he would have if he been thinking straight. Kakashi stepped in, clearing his throat.

"Hey! So. Everybody sit down and eat." He ordered, staring at Naruto as Naruto walked back to the table.

"A little too perceptive, ne?" He murmured to Sasuke as Sasuke walked toward his seat. "Hmph." That was all Sasuke would utter. Kakashi chuckled to himself a little.

"_He's so pissed…"_

Before Kakashi knew it, the day had flown by, since there was no training. He hadn't seen Sasuke in around 5 hours. It was 1am. Kakashi turned out his light.

"Well. Guess he's not coming by. I didn't think he would." Kakashi muttered to himself. As soon as he poised to lay down, his door opened and then shut, and Sasuke was leaning against it, staring at the floor. Kakashi rose an eyebrow.

"Hm. You came back." He uttered in mild disbelief. Sasuke looked up then, and came on over, seating himself on the bed beside Kakashi.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. They sat there in awkward silence for about 2 minutes. Sasuke then stood up and came to silently stand in front of Kakashi, between his knees, and proceeded to reach down and tug off Kakashi's shirt.

Kakashi complied, also remaining silent, and they made eye-contact for a few seconds just before Sasuke climbed on top of him and smothered him in an intimate tongue-kiss. He backed onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Sasuke and rubbing his back as they both fell to heated, satisfied moaning.

Clothes melted off rather quickly, and Sasuke found himself feeling extremely needy; Kakashi had to slow him down on more than one occasion. There was no talking, only the sounds of mostly Sasuke's sexual gratification. When they had finished, Sasuke this time got up and left, not even waiting until he'd caught his breath, murmuring his goodbye and something about not fueling suspicion so he had to leave. Kakashi sat on the bed, leaned against the headboard, and silently watched him go.

"_I would guess it's for the best that this goes no farther than what it is…He most likely doesn't even know what he's feeling yet.. but I…" _Kakashi paused and stared at the door blankly for a while as he gathered his thoughts.

"_...he needs the attention. And I'll give it to him. He just doesn't want to tell me how he's feeling. He wants to keep on thinking he doesn't have any feelings at all."_ Kakashi swung his legs out of bed and stood up.

Sasuke sat alone in the dark, in his own bedroom, on the edge of his bed.

"_What am I doing…Kakashi-sensei is never, ever going to make anything more of this.."_ Sasuke sighed heavily and stared at the opposite wall.

"_No one can know I feel like this.. not even Kakashi. If I keep going back to his room, maybe…maybe I can keep getting this closeness that I feel.. when I'm with him.. this appreciation.."_ He shut his eyes, not even hearing his door open softly. He was deep in wishful thought when he felt first, warm breath against his cheek, and next a gentle kiss. He opened his eyes, jumping, and nearly falling over as Kakashi sat there beside him, smiling.

"Sasuke-kun.. why'd you leave so quickly?" Sasuke breathlessly stared before finally snapping out of it and stammering.

"I.. I.. didn't.. think.."

"You didn't think you had permission. Or something crazy like that." Kakashi interrupted. Sasuke was quiet, and began to smile just slightly as Kakashi's hand came up to caress his cheek.

"You can stay in my room as long as you want. I'll be there for you as long as you want." Kakashi encouraged, leaning closer to him. Their hands found each other between them and their fingers laced together.

"From now on, I think we have a secret to hide. No one has to know." Kakashi whispered, closing in to press his lips to Sasuke's softly. Sasuke quietly accepted the kiss, slowly reaching with the hand that wasn't in Kakashi's to run his fingers through the silver spiked hair.

"Yeah.. no one has to know."

- - - - -

"Hey dobe. Guess what."

Naruto looked up from his spot at the table where he was drinking a soda.

"What? Sasuke… hey.." he stammered, surprised that he was being talked to by Sasuke in a normal manner. Sasuke motioned with his head to the door.

"Let's go get some Ramen." He offered. Naruto jumped up in glee.

"YEA! Let's go—waaait.." Naruto paused and stared at Sasuke in wary distrust.

"What's the catch…" he questioned, leaning forward to stare questioningly into Sasuke's relaxed stare.

"No catch Naruto. I've got something to tell you."

"Huh?"

"Yeah but you can't tell anyone." He said with a smile. Naruto smiled back, wondering at the spontaneous friendliness, but accepting it nonetheless.

"I've got things to tell you too."

* * *

SO! There you have it. My first EVA KakaSasu. I didn't want it to end up being 50 million pages so I kinda cut the plot off short. But i think its okay!

Please be nice if reviewing! .

-Kitsune


End file.
